Chuck vs The Honeymoon
by mia2009
Summary: This is a oneshot I like to refer to as the missing two weeks from the season 4 finale. It's mostly honeymoon stuff  No spy mission here  but there is some missing conversation pertaining to their career plans, etc.. Lots of fluff. You have been warned.


_**A/N Chuck vs the honeymoon, or as I like to refer to it as the missing two weeks from the finale. I didn't want to get into another long story right now, but I had the urge to write something and this is what came out.**_

_**This story is purely fluff with some missing conversation thrown in, so if you don't like that sort of thing, you're probably not going to want to waste your time with this. It is fluffy, cheesy, sickenly sweet, romantic and maybe even a bit erotic at times, so again if that's not your thing, you may want to skip this one. If that is your thing, Enjoy!**_

**Chuck vs. The Honeymoon**

The happy couple settled back into the leather seats of the limo attempting to get over the shock of their wedding gift from Hartley and trying their best to refocus on one other.

Sarah's attention shifted to her new husband beside her and she smiled as he gazed into her sparkling blues eyes, his grin spread ear to ear. He leaned in and kissed her again. He found the sweetness of her lips too enticing and was having a hard time parting with them even if he did have the overwhelming urge to breathe.

When their lips did part, she rested her head against the back of the seat. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and she released a small sigh and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked. His voice full of concern. It was not even twelve hours ago that Sarah was lying on her death bed. Chuck by her side, praying for a miracle.

Despite the fact that she was still somewhat weak, she insisted on going ahead with the ceremony. They could forgo the reception, she didn't care about that, but she refused to give on the wedding. There was nothing she wanted more than to marry the man she loved. If she had learned anything in the past few days, it was that life was too short. She would be damned if she would waste another day apart from him. To delay the next chapter of their lives together. She wanted, no she needed to be with him in every sense of the word. Heart, body and soul. And any reservations she ever had about marriage had gone completely out the window the moment she woke up and saw the hypnotizing, brown eyes of her fiancé, her best friend, her soul mate, the love of her life staring back at her. Relief washed over him and he smiled as he brought their laced fingers to his lips, a single tear making its way down his cheek. She knew right then and there that she could never be without him. He was her everything and she was his.

"You feel alright?" he asked when she didn't respond to his first question.

Sarah opened her eyes to look at him and smiled. "I feel wonderful. I just married the man of dreams, the love of my life. I couldn't be better Chuck."

He continued to caress her cheek, "I just don't want you to overdo it. You seem tired."

Sarah slid closer to him and snuggled into him resting her head against his chest. "I won't lie. I am a little tired, but I can sleep on the plane. That way when we get to our destination I will be well rested and ready to start our honeymoon." She ran her hand over his chest. And he pressed his lips against his forehead.

"Sarah if you want we can hold off on the honeymoon. I mean if you need more time to recuperate."

"Not on your life Bartowski." She shifted her head to look up at him. "I don't want to wait another minute Chuck. I just want to be with you. Nobody but you. Enjoying some much needed alone time, away from the spy life, away from Burbank, away from everything. Just you and me."

Chuck smiled. "That does sound…heavenly. Sarah just promise me you won't overdo it. I almost lost you. I can't go through that again."

Sarah's natural response to his words was to protest, to tell him to stop worrying, that she was fine. But she didn't, she knew where he was coming from, and she remembered that feeling all too well. After all, she herself had nearly lost him in the jungles of Thailand a few months prior. She simply smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips and said "I promise."

* * *

><p>Chuck gave Sarah a nudge once their plane landed. She stirred slightly against him. He smoothed her hair back over her ear and leaned down and spoke softly in her ear. "Baby we're here."<p>

Sarah opened her eyes and sat upright in her seat. She yawned and was still pretty groggy from her nap.

"Hey." He greeted her as she looked up at him.

"Hey." She replied.

"I wish I didn't have to wake you. You were sleeping so soundly. Did you have a nice rest?"

"I had a nice dream." She smiled at him.

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it." He replied.

Sarah leaned in and whispered seductively in his ear. "I'll do better than that Mr. Bartowski. If you play your cards right I just may show you." She allowed her lips to linger on his cheek.

Chuck smiled in response. Hesitantly he pulled away. Just then the announcement came from the flight attendant for the passengers to depart the plane. Chuck stood from his seat and extended his hand to his wife. "Come on Mrs. Bartowski, I believe we have some business to attend to."

Sarah accepted his hand. "Mr. Walker." She flashed him a smile as he pulled her to her feet. Chuck grabbed their carryon bags from the overhead compartment and the two departed the plane with the rest of the passengers.

* * *

><p>"There you are sir. The keys to the honeymoon suite." The lady behind the counter handed the keys to the eager couple. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked.<p>

"No thank you, that'll be all."

"Very well. Phillip here will take your luggage up to your room for you." She motioned to the bellboy who was quickly approaching the couple.

Phillip grabbed the two suitcases. "Right this way." He instructed.

Chuck wrapped his arm around Sarah and the two followed the bell boy up to their room. Chuck didn't even wait for Phillip to bring their bags inside the room. "I'll take it from here." He said as he tipped him at the door and sent him away. Retrieving his key from his back pocket Chuck went to work opening the door while Sarah moved in closer to him and began nibbling on his ear. "Hurry up Chuck." She whispered in a sultry voice.

"I'm trying baby, believe me I'm trying." He said fiddling with the key. The door popped open and he tossed their bags inside the room. He turned his attention to his new bride and she assaulted him with her lips pushing him into the room and pulling the door closed behind them.

Chuck pulled her into his arms and began kissing her passionately. Her hands made their way through his curly hair and she teased him with her tongue. Chuck smiled against her mouth. "I love you." He said as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I love you more than I could ever say Sarah. And I plan on showing you just how much every day."

"I love you so much Chuck." she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I have never known happiness like this before and now that I do, I don't ever want to live without it, without you."

Chuck pulled her into a hug and held her tightly in his arms. Several minutes passed before they broke apart and decided to take in their surroundings.

"Chuck this place is incredible." Sarah took notice of the large king size bed in the room adorned with white satin sheets. Champaign was chilling in the bucket of ice by the bedside. Sliding glass doors led out to a large balcony with the most incredible view.

"Chuck look." Sarah said opening the doors and stepping outside. "The sun is setting." She turned to face him as he came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and she leaned into him as she shifted her attention back to the sunset. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Chuck's attention shifted from the sunset in front of him to the woman in his arms. His wife, God he loved the sound off that. "Absolutely breathtaking." He replied.

Feeling his eyes on her, Sarah shifted in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he tightened his hold on her waist. "The most beautiful sight I've ever seen." He continued as he held her gaze.

Sarah smiled. "I have something for you."

"Oh yeah?"

Sarah nodded. She pulled away from him and grabbed his hand, pulling him back inside. She made her way over to her carryon bag and retrieved a small package. She handed it to him.

"Sarah what is this?"

"It's a wedding gift. I wanted to give it to you after the wedding, but with our big rush to get the airport there just wasn't time."

Chuck eyed the gift in his hand.

"Well open it." She said giving him a nudge.

Chuck smiled as he tore the paper off, revealing a small black leather bound book. He turned it over and read the cover aloud. "My Reasons Why. By Sarah Bartowski. Sarah what is this?"

"Just read it." She urged him.

Chuck opened the book and continued to read. "Chuck, I love you with all of my heart and soul and look forward to our life together. Although my reasons, just like my love for you, grow every day, here are some of the reasons I feel this way." Chuck turned the page and continued to read.

"I love it when you call me honey." Chuck glanced at the picture of them on the page before moving on to the next. "I love it when you hold my hand." His smile grew with every page, every word he read. "I love it when you caress my back and tell me everything will be okay." He glanced up at her before turning the page. "I love when you get nervous and ramble. I love when your hair makes funny animal shapes." Chuck laughed. "I love that you can always make me laugh, even when I don't want to. I love that you accept me for who I am, regardless of my past." His tone became serious again as he turned the page. "I love that you are a big nerd. I love that you defuse bombs with apple juice." He laughed again. "I love that you want to snuggle at night. I love when you kiss that one spot on my neck. I love your kindness and compassion. I love that you love your family and have made me a part of it. Most importantly I love that you love me and I will love you in return forever." Chuck closed the book and looked up at Sarah. Tears welled in his eyes. "Oh my God, Sarah." He stepped closer to her. Reaching out with his hand he rested his palm on her cheek. "This is incredible. You're incredible. Thank you." He leaned in and hugged her.

"You really like it?" she asked.

"Like it? Honey I love it. I would say that it is the best gift I ever received, but that's not true. You're the best gift I've ever received. I love you."

"I love you Chuck."

"Sooo….i have something for you too, but I have to say, it pales in comparison to this." Chuck made his way over to his own bag. He pulled a small box out of the front pocket. He squeezed it in his hand as he made his way back over to her. "It's just a little something I wanted you to have. To commemorate our wedding day." He handed her the box.

Sarah removed the lid of the box to reveal a silver heart engraved with _**'Chuck and Sarah 5-21-11'.**_

"It's a charm, for my mom's bracelet that I gave you. I thought maybe you could start adding your own to it. You know, really make it yours."

"Chuck." She looked up at him with a smile. "It's perfect. You're perfect." She moved in and kissed him softly on the lips. Sarah pulled away reluctantly. "I have one more surprise for you."

"Sarah, you've done enough already." He protested.

Sarah went back to her suitcase and quickly removed something and hid it behind her back as she backed her way towards the bathroom to hide it from him. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable Chuck. I'll be right back." She slipped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Chuck wasted no time. He kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. Next he shed himself of his shirt and tossed it down on a nearby chair. Chuck quickly went to work lighting the candles that were already strategically placed throughout the room. He went over to the light switch and dimmed the lights. Chuck made his way over to the bottle of Champaign at the bedside. He popped the cork and poured them each a glass in the flutes that accompanied the bottle. He placed the bottle back in the bucket. He was so preoccupied with his task at hand that he didn't hear her emerge from the bathroom. He stood with his back to her.

Chuck stretched his arms. He rolled his neck to the side and massaged his own shoulder the best he could. Sarah's mouth practically watered as she watched the muscles in his back contracting with each movement. She made her way towards him. He only realized she was there when he felt her soft hands on his shoulders.

"What's the matter?" she asked. He relaxed to her touch.

"Nothing, just a kink in my neck from the plane ride."

"Why don't you let me work that out for you." She said massaging the area for him.

"Mmmm…that feels good Sarah." He responded to her.

"I'm just getting started Chuck." She replied.

Chuck turned to face her. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he took in her appearance.

"Damn Sarah!" He exclaimed.

She stood before him in a white, lacey negligee. It had spaghetti straps and a low cut neckline giving a great view of her ample cleavage. The bottom fell halfway between her hips and her knees and hung open in the front revealing the majority of her stomach and the barely there matching panties. And at that moment Chuck was finding it very difficult to breath as he continued to give her a once over.

"Chuck, you okay?" she laughed. He simply nodded.

Chuck picked up the two flutes and handed one to her. She set it back down on the table. "No." she said. "Not yet." She sauntered closer to him. "We haven't made love in nearly five days. I'm about to make love with my husband for the first time. I don't want anything clouding this moment." She smoothed her hands over his bare chest.

Chuck set his own glass back down and snaked his arms around her pulling her into him. He kissed her tenderly on the lips as he ran his hand up her back. Her hand hooked around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Sarah pushed him back towards the bed until the back of his knees hit the edge. She pushed him down so that he was sitting. He looked up at her with desire in his eyes. Chuck's hands moved to her legs. He caressed his way up her thighs. Sarah closed her eyes and savored the feel of his hands on her body. Every time he touched her he sent shivers down her spine. She yearned for his touch.

Opening her eyes, she reached out for him, caressing his cheek with her hand. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss quickly became heated as his hands continued their journey. They continued up her thighs and over her bottom.

Sarah took a step closer to him. She brought her one knee to rest on the bed alongside him, followed by the other, ultimately settling down onto his lap in a straddling fashion. Sarah's lips worked their way down his neck. She could feel him respond to her almost immediately. Chuck's hands made their way up her torso. He grazed the side of her breast and her breath caught in her throat. His mouth made its way down her neck and across her collar bone. He gently slid the spaghetti strap off her shoulder and allowed it to cascade down her arm. His lips moved sensually over her shoulder taking its place. Sarah ran her hands through his curls. Her pelvis instinctively began to move against him causing his body to respond even more.

With a little finessing, Chuck managed to remove the negligee with the exception of her panties. He moved his hands over her breasts followed by his mouth. Several ecstasy filled moans escaped her as she threw her head back allowing him to continue his sweet torture on her.

"Oh Chuck." Her voice breathless. Sarah pushed him back against the mattress.

Chuck's hand reached up and hooked behind her neck, pulling her down on top of him. He kissed her fervently. Sarah reciprocated the kiss and deepened it when she inserted her tongue into his mouth. Chuck flipped them over so they she was now between him and the mattress. Sarah smiled. She still got a kick out of it when he took charge of things like that. You would never know by his appearance that her sweet Chuck could be such an animal in the bedroom. But that was their little secret.

Chuck pulled back from her and Sarah scooted back onto the bed. He moved in once again with his mouth as he made his way slowly down her chest, her stomach, her abdomen. His lips came to halt when they reached the top edge of her lacey white panties. He kissed her through the thin, lacey material. His hands made their way up her legs, her thighs, until they came to rest on her hips. He slipped his fingertips under the garment on each side and gave them a gentle tug, sliding them down over her thighs. She raised her bottom slightly allowing him easier access and in mere seconds they were being tossed to the floor.

Chuck stood back to admire his bride. "God you're so beautiful." He acknowledged.

Sarah held her hands out to him, beckoning him to rejoin her on the bed. He happily obliged, coming down gently on top of her. His eyes locked with hers as he sweetly caressed her cheek. "I can't believe you're my wife."

She smiled up at him. "Well believe it Mr. Bartowski. Now how about making love to your wife?" She said as she popped the button on his jeans.

Chuck smiled in response. "As you wish Mrs. Bartowski." He said as he sought out her lips once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 days later…..<strong>_

Chuck and Sarah strolled the practically empty, sandy, white beach hand in hand until they found the perfect spot. Sarah laid out their blanket while Chuck went to work unpacking their bag.

Sarah settled down and Chuck tossed her a bottle of sunscreen.

"Thank you." She replied as she squeezed a little out onto her hands. She went to work applying it to her legs, her stomach, arms, neck and face.

"Here wait a minute. Look at me." Chuck said sliding closer to her. He wiped at the lotion on her cheek and rubbed it in. He smoothed his thumb over it one last time and leaned in and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you. Want to help me out with my back?" She asked handing him the bottle of lotion.

He Smiled. "Absolutely." He said taking the bottle from her.

Sarah turned so that her back was facing him. She threw her hair up with a hair tie so that it would be out of the way. Chuck squeezed some lotion onto his hands. He rubbed them together before placing them on her shoulders. He slowly rubbed the lotion into her skin, starting at her neck, working his way over her shoulders and down the entire length of her back. She sighed contently as he moved his hands over her bare flesh. She had to admit she was somewhat disappointed when he had finished.

"You need some?" she asked turning around to face him.

"Yeah." Chuck shed himself of his shirt and tossed it down on the blanket they were sitting on. Sarah sat up on her knees and positioned herself behind him. She grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and squirted it in her hands. Just like Chuck had, she started near his neck and worked her hands over his shoulders; she sensually massaged the lotion into his back, slowly working her way down, all the way to the top of his swim trunks. Sarah moved her hands back up to his shoulders and used them as leverage as she stood up, she leaned around him and placed a quick peck on his cheek. She tried to walk back over to her spot on the blanket but Chuck caught hold of her arm. He pulled her towards him and gave her a wink. Sarah smiled and leaned back down to give him a proper kiss on the lips. Chuck gave her another tug and she fell to his lap. His arm circled around her waist while the other gently caressed her thigh, his mouth continued to move over hers. Eventually their lips parted and he rested his forehead against her.

Sarah smiled, running her palm over his cheek. "And what was that for Mr. Bartowski?" she asked.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my wife?" he asked.

"Not at all." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know I can't help myself around you. You get me all hot and bothered."

Sarah laughed. "Hot and bothered huh?"

"Mmmhhmm."

"Well maybe you need to cool off. The water looks nice and refreshing." Sarah stood from his lap and extended her hand to him.

Chuck took hold of her hand and stood up. He bent down and grabbed the bottle of sunscreen. "Uh before we do that Sarah, I could use some sunscreen on my chest." He said handing her the bottle.

Sarah laughed. "And you can't reach that on your own?" she asked.

"Oh I can definitely reach it; I would just prefer that you do it. You're so much better at it after all. Come on, you don't want me to get a sun burn do you?"

Sarah took the bottle from him and squeezed some more lotion into her hand. "Oh we definitely don't want that." She said as her hands began to rub the lotion all over his chest. He smiled at her touch. Her hand made its way to his neck; he placed his hand over hers and stepped closer to her. His hand circled around her waist and he pulled her closer kissing her again.

"Chuck….you're killing me here." She spoke against his lips.

An hour later the couple found themselves laid out on their towels catching some rays.

"God Honeymoons are great!" Chuck said out of the blue, breaking the silence.

Sarah laughed; she lifted her sunglasses to look at him.

"What?" he asked. "Is this not great? We've been here for four days already, and it has been the most relaxing, fun, romantic, best four days of my life."

"It's the best Chuck. I wish we could stay here forever."

He reached for her hand. They laced their fingers together and he brought their intertwined hands to his lips. He kissed hers softly.

"What do you think it will be like when we go back? They kicked us out of the CIA Sarah… being a spy…It's all you've ever known. And then we got this crazy gift from Hartley, what are we supposed to do with nearly a billion dollars? People are going to start asking questions if all of a sudden we start living it up like the Jones'. And what about Casey? Casey is the job; he doesn't know how to be anything but. He gave up on that long ago. What's going to happen to him Sarah?"

"Chuck relax, we'll figure this out. It's not like we haven't talked about leaving the spy life behind before. Maybe this is a good thing."

"Is it? Sarah we tried to leave before, but we both know it wasn't something we really wanted….You were born to do this Sarah, I truly believe that, you and Casey are the best. We would be doing the world a disservice to go down like this, to just give up."

"You're wrong Chuck. It's not just about Casey and I. You are an integral part of our team. You are what makes it work, you always have been. We are the best because we are together. The three of us."

Chuck sighed. "So how do we fix this?"

"I don't know yet, but, we'll figure it out….I promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 days later….<strong>_

"There you are sir." The man said rolling the room service cart into Chuck and Sarah's room.

"Thank you." Chuck replied, handing the man a pretty hefty tip. He smiled and left the room.

Chuck popped the cork on the Champaign; he grabbed the two flutes in his other hand along with the bowl of strawberries and headed for the other room.

"There you are. What took you so long?" Sarah asked.

Chuck smiled making his way over to the hot tub. Sarah was waiting eagerly inside for him.

"The room service guy took forever." Chuck said handing Sarah one of the glasses. He set the other one down along with the bowl of strawberries on the edge of the hot tub.

Sarah took a sip from her glass and set it alongside his as she watched him disrobe down to his bathing suit.

"Hurry up and get in here." She said.

He smiled and sped up the process. He climbed in and took a seat next to her. She slid closer to him and intertwined her legs with his. Chuck placed his arm over her shoulder and she leaned in to him. Chuck reached for his glass of Champaign and took a swig. He set the glass back down and grabbed a strawberry from the bowl.

"Strawberry?" He said offering it to her. He moved it towards he mouth and she leaned in and took a bite. He finished it off before leaning in to kiss his wife. "Mmmm. That's good." He said pulling away.

She moved her hand over his chest drawing circles.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah?" she sighed contently against him.

"Honey, I've been thinking about this whole spy thing."

She shifted her head to look up at him.

"We have all this money at our disposal, money that wasn't necessarily earned through….well honest measures. We need to do something good with it. To make things right."

"What are you suggesting Chuck?"

"Baby, we're spies… simple as that, you, me, Casey, we're spies, it's who we are….Do we need the CIA or the NSA to do that?"

Sarah sat upright and pulled away to look directly at him. "Chuck what are you saying?"

"Freelance spies Sarah. We answer to no one but ourselves, we choose our missions, we make all the decisions. We have a lot of money. The Buy More is up for sale. I say we buy it. It's always been the perfect cover. We already have a base there, everything will be intact. We'll buy our own equipment. Sure it won't be as fancy as some of the stuff we're used to, but we'll make do."

Sarah could hear the excitement in his voice as he talked about the plan, the more he said the faster he talked and she found him completely adorable and absolutely irresistible.

She laughed. "Chuck?"

He continued to talk up a storm, he had everything figured out.

"Chuck?" Still nothing, he was in his own little world and there was only one way to bring him back.

Sarah sat up on her knees and leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Once he knew what was happening he kissed her back. His hands roamed up and down her back as she straddled his lap.

"Chuck."

"Hmmm?" He moaned against her lips.

She pulled away from him. "Baby, it's a great idea. Really. And now that you have the business end of things all figured out." She leaned in and began trailing kisses down his neck. "Perhaps we can get back to the pleasure aspect of things."

"Yeah?"

Sarah pulled away from his neck. She sat upright on his lap. "Yeah." She said reaching behind her back; she gave the strings on her bikini top a tug, allowing it to fall loose around her. She quickly removed it and tossed it aside. Chuck grinned like a schoolboy and she couldn't help but laugh as she closed the gap between them once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 days later….<strong>_

The happy couple sat at the small intimate table. He held his fork out to her and she leaned across the table and took it in her mouth.

"Mmmm, this may be the best dessert I've ever had." Sarah said, savoring her last bite.

"I know the food here is incredible. Its kind sad that this is our last dinner here."

"Are you saying that my cooking is that bad?" Sarah replied.

"What?...What? No, that's not what I said, you're cooking is great Sarah."

Sarah began to laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just get a kick out of seeing you squirm."

"Oh do you?" Chuck replied. He reached under the table and ran his hand over her knee, eliciting a small squeal to escape her. "Wait until we get back to our room, then it's my turn to make you squirm."

Sarah leaned in across the table. "I'm going to hold you to that Mr. Bartowski."

After a long moonlit stroll on the beach, Chuck and Sarah made their way back up to their room. Chuck headed for the bathroom to work on one last surprise for his bride.

Sarah sat down on the edge of the bed and removed her heels. She then made her way over to the mirror and removed her earrings and her charm bracelet. Before setting it down on the table, she held it close and examined the newest addition to the charms. She held the silver heart between her fingers and ran her thumb over their initials. A smile formed on her face.

"Sarah?" She heard Chuck call her name, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she answered.

Chuck emerged from the bathroom. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

Sarah met him with a smile. She made her way across the room to him. "Haven't you surprised me enough on this honeymoon?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist in return as they looked into one another's eyes. "You're too good to me."

"Are you forgetting my promise to you?" He asked. "I intend on showing you just how much you mean to me every day. I love you Sarah and I 'll never stop showing you."

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly. "I love you." She replied.

"Come on." He said breaking apart from her. He took her hand into his and led her into the bathroom.

Sarah gasped when she walked into the candle lit room, she could hear the soft music playing in the background as she took in the sight before her. The large tub filled with bubbles, the candles that surrounded it. She felt His hand on her back as he began to slide the zipper of her dress down. He slid the straps from her shoulders allowing the article of clothing fall to the floor, pooling at her feet as his lips grazed her neck. She turned to face him with a smile.

"I want our last night here to be the most relaxing night for you." He said brushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Sarah's hands went to the buttons on his shirt. She started at the top and began freeing each one from its hole. Finally freeing the last one, she moved her hands back up his chest; she slipped them under the black fabric and pushed it off his shoulders allowing it to fall down his arms and to the floor. She stepped closer and began placing kisses on his chest. Chuck reached around her and unfastened the clasp on her bra, allowing that to join her dress and his shirt on the floor. Her hands moved down to the button on his pants, followed by the zipper. In no time those too were on the floor, along with Chuck's boxers and her panties, leaving them both completely naked.

Chuck stepped into the tub. He held his hand out for her and she stepped over the ledge to join him.

Chuck settled in with his back against the wall of the tub. Sarah settled in between his legs, resting her back against his chest. She smiled contently.

Chuck stroked her arm with his fingertips, his lips grazed her shoulder.

"Mmm, this is nice Chuck. How did I get such a wonderful husband?"

"Just lucky I guess."

Sarah gave him a jab in the ribs with her elbow. "Oww." He replied as she turned her head to face him. "What baby, I was talking about me."

"Mmhhmm. She turned away from him and settled back against him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and pulled her closer.

Chuck's lips grazed her cheek and worked their way up to her ear. "I told you I was going to make you squirm." He whispered in her ear.

"And here I thought maybe you had something a little more exciting in mind." She replied.

"Well the evening isn't over yet sweetheart." He went back to caressing her arm with his fingertips.

The two sat in silence for some time just enjoying being in one another's arms. It was peaceful, romantic, content. The way it was supposed to be.

"Sarah?" Chuck finally spoke breaking their silence.

"Hmm?" she responded, her eyes remained closed as she nuzzled his neck.

"What do think Casey will think of the plan?"

"Huh?" Sarah's eyes popped open. She moved to sit up and look at him.

"I mean do you think he'll go along with it, that he'll be happy?"

"Are you serious right now?" She looked at him with confusion.

"What?" he was completely oblivious.

"Chuck Bartowski…You have me completely naked, wet and covered in bubbles and all you want to do is talk about Casey right now? Unbelievable!"

"Well…I…..I…Just…"

"Who's squirming now Chuck?" She turned in his arms and straddled his lap, one of her favorite positions. She felt him harden against her center and a smile formed on her face. Perhaps he did have something a little more exciting in mind.

* * *

><p>After their 2 hour layover, Chuck and Sarah finally boarded their plane and were en route to Los Angeles.<p>

"I can't believe it's been two weeks already?" Sarah said as she gazed out the window of the plane. Chuck placed his hand over hers on the arm rest.

"It sure went fast didn't it?"

She turned to look at him.

"Too fast." She replied.

He laced his fingers with hers and they sat in silence thinking back on the last two weeks.

It was moments later when Chuck spoke again. "I talked with the lawyer this morning."

She turned her attention to him again.

"He took care of all the paperwork with the bank, all we have to do is stop by later this afternoon, sign the papers to finalize the deal and the Buy More is ours."

"Just like that huh?"

He nodded in response. "So, you're sure about this Sarah? You really want to do this? Because we need to make this decision together. I don't want you agreeing to something because you think it's what I want."

"Chuck, I'm not. "I really want to do this." She linked her arm with his. "It's a great idea Chuck." She rested her head on his shoulder. He took the opportunity to lean in and kiss the top of her head.

"I love you so much Sarah."

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home." Chuck said setting their luggage down outside the door to their apartment. He fished around in his pocket for the key. He opened the door and stepped aside. Sarah tried to walk past him but he stopped her. "uh uh uh, not so fast Mrs. Bartowski." Sarah looked at him confused.<p>

Chuck tossed their bags inside and then turned his attention back to Sarah. His smile spread ear to ear. Taking a step towards her, he bent down and in one swift effortless motion scooped her up in his arms.

"Chuck! What are you doing?" she laughed.

"It's tradition to carry your bride over the threshold. " Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her through the door. She kissed him passionately and he reciprocated before finally setting her back down on her feet. Her hands slid down his chest and they rested their foreheads against one another.

"As wonderful as the honeymoon was, it's nice to be home Chuck." She said.

"Now the adventure really begins."

The two pulled apart and looked around the apartment. Sarah smiled when she saw all the rose petals strewn about. "Chuck? What did you do?"

Chuck looked around taking everything in, Candles, champagne, rose petals. It was all very reminiscent of their first night at the hotel.

"Chuck, how did you have time to do all this?" She asked.

"Sarah, I didn't." he replied.

Looking around they saw the note sitting on the table. Chuck made his way over to it and picked it up and read it aloud.

"_**Just because the honeymoon is over, doesn't mean the honeymoon is over. Enjoy, Ellie and Devon.**_

_**p.s. dinner, our place at 6:00."**_

"That's so sweet of them." Sarah said making her way over to him. She placed her hand on his back and he turned to look at her.

"Yeah. I can't believe they did all this." He said looking around.

Sarah grabbed the bottle of Champagne out of the bucket. She took hold of Chuck's hand with her free one and led him towards their bedroom. Everything else they had to do today could wait another hour or two, because like the note said, just because they were home, it didn't mean the honeymoon was over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so another one down. Hope you all enjoyed it. As always I would love to hear your comments. Thanks for reading.<strong>_


End file.
